Elsword: World's End Dancehall
by Desuchi
Summary: A broken queen with her kingdom in ruins. A jaded raven with his memory wiped and no self identification. These two unlikely beings meet up at the World's End, ready to erase their existences together. Based loosely off of the song "World's End Dancehall", sung by Miku and Luka. Featuring Eve (Code Empress) and Raven (Blade Master). No romance. FIRST ATTEMPT AT A SAD FIC.


**A.N. Very loosely based off the song "World's End Dancehall", by Vocaloids Miku and Luka. I have no clue how this idea came to mind, but I'm willing to bet that my brain just translated the title literally and made a story on it. Woot. **

**Or maybe it's just the final stanza of the song, which I'll post now.**

_**Seems like soon this feeling will suddenly vanish,**__**  
so let's preserve this next instant moment.**__**  
"Farewell, and take care."**__**  
I utter to this ending world.**_

**This will just be a oneshot featuring Eve (Code Empress) and Raven (Blade Master).**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword nor the song that this was based off of.**

* * *

It was all over.

Silver hair flicked in the wind as the sobbing girl knelt on the ground, tears trickling down her dirt streaked face and falling onto the ground below her. Wet droplets pattered one at a time to dampen the dusty debris that littered the ground around her, which stained her pure white gown with muddy trails and earth. Golden eyes brimmed with tears as she opened them to stare up at the tauntingly clear sky with anguish.

Altera's kingdom…Her kingdom…it was all gone. What had once been enchantingly beautiful towers had been burned down to ashes, leaving behind only charred remains and scraps of melted metal where extravagantly engraved designs once were. The sparkling fountain in the center of the kingdom, with a pure gold statue of the Alterian's very first king, had been blasted into rubble. A weak stream of clouded water still flowed from the wreckage as a lingering mockery of what it once was, the statue's hideously disfigured head laying in a nearby puddle.

The girl shakily got to her feet, tear tracks streaking down her dirty face, taking in the ruins that made up the last fading memory of her previously glorious kingdom. As she made her way around smoking wreckage and smoldering buildings, she sighed, wiping at her face as another wave of fresh sobbing came over her. A rusty spike that was driven into the ground snagged on her royal ball gown, tripping her and causing her to fall. A large sheet of stained white silk was ripped off her waist line as she collapsed onto the floor, not even bothering to catch her balance and paying for it by receiving a raw red scrape on her one of her palms.

The silver haired girl silently sat on the ground, overcome with grief. She took off her crown in the roaring stillness, gazing up at the tattered flag that was still attached to its pole at the top of her castle- her castle, which had been infiltrated and destroyed from the inside out. Her loyal servants Oberon and Ophelia were the ones who betrayed her, working as a double agent due to their systems being hacked. Apparently the invaders found it fitting to leave Altera's flag still standing at the top of the highest tower, a taunting image left behind for her to know that this was now what Altera had been reduced to.

That the flag, once symbolizing Altera's riches and fame, now symbolized its demise and extinguished pride. Eve discarded the crown in her hands, throwing it away as far from her as she could with a bitter smile.

She no longer deserved the title of Queen after this had happened to her empire.

She heard the clang of the crown as the metal object skittered over the broken tiles and landed somewhere against a wall. Without much delay, she discarded her golden bracelets in a similar fashion, flicking them away from her towards the direction of the cast away tiara.

"System…" She murmured with eyes downcast as she spoke to her inner Nasod system for the last time. "Delete all files containing information on the Alterian Kingdom's policies, practices, and traditions. Remove everything containing data on alliances and monarchies. I want every last archive in my secondary system deleted and trashed in addition to the previous commands."

"Erase all files containing memories about the humans I have met a long time ago." Eve plowed on, ignoring the swell of emotions she felt in her artificial chest. "Every last bit of it discarded."

_**Goodbye Elgang. It was nice to once know you guys.**_

She abruptly paused, hesitating on her last command. A crystalline tear flowed down her aristocratic cheek, staining her blue royalty markings, as her pale pink lips opened for her last command.

"Rename main system file 00_Empress_Code into…" Eve's voice cracked. "00_Broken_Code."

_As you wish, My Queen. _The system's monotonous voice crackled and buzzed as the silver haired girl fell to her knees and felt every last megabyte of her past life being erased from existence.

* * *

A lone, dark haired man sat in a chair in the center of a room. Not just any room- his room. His room, with its pure white tiled walls and black tiled floor, which trapped him in here like a disobedient pet in its cage.

That's right. That's exactly what he was- a problem trapped inside a cell, left alone to claw at itself as punishment until it disappeared. The ceiling light flicked on and off from its location hanging down from the upper wall with a cobweb wrapped around its bulb, its unsteady light gleaming off of the man's dull hair.

He folded his hands to rest underneath his chin, his golden eyes showing nothing but trouble- a type of trouble that displayed internal conflict and self-aimed frustration. However, the expression on his scarred face was vacant, as if someone had wiped his memory and left a blank canvas as a final gift.

Oh right. Because someone had.

But for the life of him, Raven could not remember who. So day after day, he had remained in this chair, in the same place, up against the same wall until he realized he no longer knew what day or month of the year it was. Such was the fate of someone who no longer knew their own identity. It was just him, and the creaking lamp hanging above his head on the ceiling.

A faint inkling of emotion tickled within the crevices of his heavy heart, but the man did not dwell on it. After all, what was the use of emotions now, if there was no one to share them with? He had been locked up in here since forever. He stared at his hands, one fleshy and one mechanical. The mystery of the non human hand had bugged him for a long time, a long time he could not specify due to his current disability to distinguish the differences between different types of time. He vaguely remembered that there was once three different ways to identify the mystery known as time, but it no longer mattered. Nothing mattered anymore.

So the mystery of the mechanical arm remained unsolved.

The trouble slowly cleared from his eyes as the man let out a sigh, gazing at the murky black tiles lining the ground. Solid black marble, unforgivably cold to the touch, seemed to drag him in, as if the floor was simply glass and what lay below it was a swirling abyss. Raven felt himself slowly tipping over as he stared intensely at the ground, until he realized that he had fallen off his chair and landed with his cheek pressed against the hard floor.

Flat eyes blinked mechanically, the action seeming robotic and not his own. A tan finger unhurriedly reached out and traced the icy smoothness of the ebony floor, emotionlessly feeling his softer skin flatten against the harder material.

If only he could fall through into the abyss he imagined. If only he could leave this monochrome room. If only he remembered who he was. If only…If only he could find some hint as to what it meant to be _alive._

Raven chuckled humorlessly, his lips quirking up in an unfamiliar way. The word 'smile' came to mind from the cloudy smoke that was now his brain, but the foreign word had no meaning to him. He felt his lips settle back into what they were usually- a flat straight line that only moved to take in oxygen.

Another word appeared in his mind while he lay on the floor with his ear pressed to the chilly tiles. 'Death'. For some reason, Raven didn't discard it like he normally would. _Death_.

"…Death…" He murmured quietly to himself, the word alien to his tongue. His raspy and deep voice surprised him, sparking a faint movement in his chest. When was the last time he had heard his own voice?

He found he rather liked the sound of that word. As he turned it over and over in his head, his golden eyes seemed to lighten up the slightest bit. Warmth seemed to pulse in his body, and Raven found he didn't mind the extra heat. Where the room was once freezing and unforgiving, he now had a source of heat to keep him warm.

All because of a simple word. 'Death'.

It couldn't be something bad now, could it?

A pang in his chest occurred when his sub consciousness seemed to recognize the word, but not properly identify it. It was then that he knew what had to be done.

For the first time in what felt forever, Raven smiled. It was not a happy smile, nor a smile that showed gratitude. It was a smile of obligated farewell.

* * *

Eve walked to the edge of the cliff, staring down at the abyss below with impassive golden eyes. Her silvery strands whipped around in the wind, falling loose from their usual braided bun hairstyle and flying around freely. Crownless, royalty-less, and emotionless, she paused to glance at herself.

Ripped ball gown. Scraped hands and knees. Ruined boots. Dirt streaked hair and skin.

She was a mess. A faint spark glimmered in her eyes for just barely a second, a flash of her old self showing through. Her old self that screamed at her asking what she was doing with herself and why she had come to this cliff to do something reckless. But that was quickly squashed down as Eve tightly clenched her hands into fists. Her nails dug into the soft skin of her palms, ripping her out of her old self and dragging her back to the harsh reality of the present.

She was a broken queen- nothing more than a failed excuse of proper royalty. One who allowed her kingdom to be demolished and reduced to wreckage with only herself as a survivor.

The breeze rustled the ripped edges of her dress, the fabric now only covering her up to her mid thigh. Her left boot was split along one of its seams, its brim flopping downwards like a wilted flower. Eve's eyes were dry this time. Her tears had been shed, and the mechanical eyeballs no longer contained enough fluids to produce any more action in response to her emotional circuit.

Eve took a slow step closer to the edge of the cliff. If she chose to let herself fall, there was no doubt her mechanical body would shatter into nothing at the bottom of the cliff, where jagged rocks jutted out from the ground like shark teeth. She would be reduced to nothing but scrap metal twisted beyond recognition.

Just like her kingdom.

A pulse of pain sounded in her synthetic chest at the memory. The result was another step closer to the edge. The rocks seemed more menacing from this view, their sharp points looking all but ready to pierce through her non-natural body like a knife through butter.

Eve was just about to close her eyes and fall to her death when a shuffling noise behind her stopped her. The silver haired girl opened her flat golden eyes and turned around to see a matching pair looking straight back at her.

A dark haired man, human from the looks of it minus his arm, looked at her with what seemed to be unreceptive curiosity. Much like her, his expression was cold and impassive, the type of expressionless that can only belong to those who had seen the worst of life and were ready to give up.

His long white coat, pristine in comparison to her ruined dress, flapped in the wind as the man's ebony hair blew into his face. His scarred but strongly shaped chin tightened as he gazed at her with silent suspicion.

"Who are you?" She asked quietly, warily staring at the man. Human or not, what she was about to do was something that she preferred to do in privacy. After all, no one wanted to have their suicide be witnessed by a complete stranger.

"Death." The man ignored her question and replied hollowly, his voice deep but detached. "That is what you were about to do, wasn't it?" His weary eyes held a hint of recognition. "Death."

"It may possibly be so." She murmured, looking away from the other person and gazing into the ominous abyss that lay at the bottom of the cliff. She heard slow footsteps draw closer and knew the man was now almost directly behind her. A prickle of uneasiness crept along the base of her neck. Would he push her off?

Not like it mattered, she mused.

"You…are not human, are you?" She heard him talk lowly into her ear, his breath coolly brushing against her skin. "You don't give off any warmth."

"I am a Broken Code." Her response was clipped and her tone was vacant. "That is all you need to know, human."

"…" The man moved away from her silently like a shadow and stood beside her, staring down at the cliff like she was. "I suppose I'd introduce myself as well but I don't happen to recall my name."

Eve looked to her side warily to see if the human was serious. Weren't humans supposed to be named at birth? Perhaps this one was an amnesiac, or an unusual case. Not to mention that his appearance and voice strung something strange in her body, and gave her an urge to reinstall all the files she had deleted a while ago. It was as if her body recognized the other person but her mind didn't.

Was it possible she had known this person before she had removed all of her memory files?

"Names aren't required when one comes to this location." She said emphatically, fisting the silken material of her tattered dress. "This is the Devil's Cliff…a location that holds multiple accounts for suicides." Eve bluntly informed, eyes still downcast but talking with a steady tone.

"Devil's Cliff, you say…" The other said softly, the back of his white coat flaring out in the strong wind. "It must be pure luck that I ended up here as well."

"Pardon?"

"I wish to end this monotonous reality known as existence." The dark haired man answered with his tone neutral. "I have been left alone enough without an identity. My past memories have been wiped and I've been trapped inside a black and white room for a timeless amount of time." His tone hardened. "I want to finish it."

Eve nodded quietly, accepting his explanation without much comment. It seems he was here to do the same thing she was planning. "Shall we do it together, then?" The silver haired Nasod asked, speaking politely even as her synthetic chest pounded painfully.

It hurt to do such an action alone, but if accompanied by someone- even a stranger- it wouldn't be too bad. Knowing she'll leave the world within the reaches of someone else, knowing that someone would share the same fate as her when they both plummeted to the bottom.

The other gruffly nodded, jadedly looking at the sharp rocks below with a sort of passive acceptance. But then, the man looked up and stared into her eyes with an emotion she couldn't identify. His golden eyes, so alike to hers, smoldered with a passion that she was quite sure wasn't there before in his previously flat eyes.

"Your eyes…" She breathed, unable to keep her mouth shut. The man blinked and looked down at his human hand, then reached it up to massage his eyes with his slim fingers. He then brought the hand to his heart and clenched a fist over it.

"This thudding in my chest…it hurts." He muttered, mostly to himself and not to her. Eve remained silent, quietly observing the human's actions. It was quiet for a few moments until he looked up, the passion extinguished from his eyes as he spoke in a hollow tone.

"But it seems like soon this feeling will suddenly vanish, so let's preserve the next instant moment." He gently took her hands in hers and held her close. Her body was pressed to his firm chest as he wrapped his arms securely around her. "Are you ready to…?"

"Yes." She murmured, her eyes springing up with tears that shouldn't be possible due to her current system's dehydrated state. The man breathed slowly and tipped over backwards, so that he was falling with his back towards the bottom whereas she was falling forwards onto her stomach. With her chest pressed against the other's, she had two last thoughts as she erased her existence from life.

One, _**"Farewell, and take care."**_

Two, **"Thank you…Raven."**

* * *

**Okay now obviously sad fics aren't really my thing, so I think this is going to be the only sad thing I'm going to write unless I get a future request. Which I'm probably not. I havta admit that I haven't exactly faced enough negative things in life to write such a fic, especially one with depression and suicide, but I decided to give it a shot. **

**I'm never doing it again. –flips table-**


End file.
